


Relieving Stress

by Newenglandee



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oviposition, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela's been having a recurring nightmare. Luckily her lover is quite happy to help her calm down and be there for her when she needs it most. Just one little twist...her lover is a certain cragmite emperor.</p>
<p>Yes. An Angela Cross/Emperor Percival Tachyon pairing. Hey, its never been done before. So why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving Stress

“Run, body, RUN!!!” Angela Cross said to herself in stark terror as she ran through the tunnels beneath the ancient Bogon ruins as sweat ran down her body.  
   
The poor lombax was wishing she were back at the hotel sipping a drink. This had gone from bad to worse the minute she’d landed in this new galaxy. She would prefer chugging sewer water over having to endure what was trying to hunt her down. It was all playing out like some unpleasant B-Grade horror film, an unpleasant nightmare meant to go on repeat to drive you insane and keep you up all night. She was running from her life from a horror that wouldn’t just give up and she was desperate to escape.

At thirty-five years old, Angela Cross was a definitely lovely-looking mammalian creature. Soft orange/brown fur, a fairly long tail, deep brown eyes and a nice brown pattern set atop her forehead, she was quite promising for a Lombax. Unlike most males, female lombaxes had long “ponytail” hair extensions from the back of their head, and it was bouncing up and down against her back as she kept running. Her clothes had been torn from a mixture of running haphazardly into the occasional wall and attacks from the THING that was pursuing her. Her khaki shorts, and loose fitting white was now almost utterly torn open all the way down the front as she stopped and caught her breath at an intersection of tunnels to calm down slightly and wipe the sweat from her brow.

Angela shone the flashlight she had around trying to see if it was still behind her but didn’t see it. Still…didn’t mean it wasn’t still after her. Continuing to shine the flashlight about she tried to figure out what tunnel to take to try and escape.  The tunnel systems under the ruins were a vast maze, which ranged from one to three stories high and she was desperately trying to figure a way out-

Wait. Her pointed ears picked up, eyes narrowing. “Wait. What’s th-crap! Is it above me?!” Angela thought as she shined the light up and looked but saw nothing except for the ancient artwork on the walls.  
   
 There were a few lights strung up in the tunnels but in all honesty, they offered quite dim illumination and even then, not all of the tunnels had lights.  Finally choosing one of them, Angela took off at a quick trot down it hoping it would lead to a way out as she thought about how the day started. She was so desperate to escape this thing, to keep it from snatching hold of her-  
   
  “There’s got to be another way out of here.  Even if I can’t find it I just need to avoid that damn thing.  They’ve got to come looking for us sooner or later and I can get out that way.” Angela hopefully thought to herself. Continuing to shine the light all around as she went down the tunnel Angela didn’t see the beast anywhere.  She hoped maybe it was too busy with the victims it had already killed to come after her at the moment though every noise made her jump and look around.  As she rounded a corner she noticed a shaft of light and it wasn’t coming from any lights since there were none down this tunnel.  Her heart raced with a sense of relief realizing that it was sunlight, she had found another entrance.  As she got closer she could see there was a lot of vegetation over the hole and coming through it but Angela figured she could squeeze out through it but then her hopes were suddenly dashed as she got to it.  The enormous beast had covered the entrance with some kind of bizzard, greenish, glowing webbing, she couldn’t get out that way!  
   
“Maybe I can pry it off?” Angela wondered hopefully before cringing. “Wait. I know cragmite webs. I try it, the thing will sense…oh, I don’t have any other choice! This is the only way out. I just have to be as quick as possible and then bolt for it.”  
   
Finding a branch she shoved the thing to the side of the webbing trying to loosen it but it was too well secured and the branch became firmly stuck in the webbing.  Angela groaned, realizing that if she tried to pull it with her hands or crawl through it she’d become completely stuck to it.  Crushed, she turned back around-

It was right in front of her, reaching out, Angela let out a scream-

She awoke, the concerned face of Percival looking into her eyes as she held her head in one hand, cringing, shaking her head back and forth. Percival’s fanged, vaguely reptilian face was filled with worry, the five-foot-tall mix between reptile and cragmite now sitting up in bed, his spiked legs folded against his long abdomen. His skin was faintly purple and his body somewhat lean, and his eyes were yellow with deep red pupils as he put a clawed hand atop her shoulder.

“Another bad dream?” He asked.

Angela cringed, hanging her head. “…I keep…I don’t know why.”

Percival Tachyon had not exactly planned on falling in love with her when he’d first takenher prisoner. Until he began to spend more and more time with her. And what had started out as someone barely there, just a tiny flicker of interest had become...so much more.

He gently held her cheek, turning her face to look into his eyes. “Angela…try and tell me what you can. You’ve barely said anything about the dream.”

She sighed.

“This…thing is hunting me. I’m trapped in tunnels, trying to get away and…then it corners me and…”

Tachyon inwardly cringed. He had a feeling he knew what was going on. Subconsciously, Angela still recognized him as the enemy of her species. And he, who’d been pursuing her for so long, had finally “caught her”. On an intellectual level, even an emotional level, she knew he loved her, but subconsciously, that primal fear that had been put into her when she was so young from her parents was still there. And manifesting now as this dream. He was the monster. And he had her where he wanted her.

He had to get her past this. But he didn’t know how unless-

“…Angela, you know, we’ve…not truly done it.” Tachyon began to suggest with a faint, sly voice. “Perhaps a new way to relax would sooth you?” He offered, gently climbing on top of her, pulling the blanket back so she could get a look at him.

Angela was now looking up at the underside of the cragmite wondering what in the world he was talking about. She stared at end of its abdomen arranged in two rows, and in the center something was getting longer and thicker and-

Oh. OH.

“Ohhhh…” Angela murmured. “Gee…well, we’ve been together for about half a year now.” She admitted, holding his cheek, taking in a dep breath. “Why not? I’ve not exactly ever…is it different from normal? I mean, is there anything I should know about making love to a cragmite?”

“Just relax.” The “Emperor” smirked broadly. “You’ve got NO idea how amazing this will feel.” He’d been studying on this for quite some time, he intended for this to be perfect. The cragmite’s body being only about five feet long, but his manhood dick was quite big in comparison.  It was roughly ten inches long with a diameter of nearly two and a half inches and had ridges about every inch. “Ribbed for a ladies pleasure”, as it were, and he began probing for her pussy with his erect dick. 

With her legs willingly spread open again the cragmite found Angela’s pussy with the tip of his dick.  Once he felt this, the cragmite he took in a deep breath and swiftly slid the full length of his dick into her pussy with one mighty thrust!  Angela let out a surprised gasp, but, much to her surprise…it was a surprisingly good fit. And it didn’t really feel painful, just…sudden. Having found his target the cragmite lowered his body down on Angela, effectively pinning her and then started to rapidly hump away, Tachyon smiling in bliss.  To keep her arms from being painfully pinned bent at the elbows her tenderly quickly laid her arms flat on the bed and kissed her nose with a little peck.

The ridges on his manhood were a new feeling to her womanhood and Angela was beginning to greatly enjoy the feel of it if it. She felt her face turned flush from the sudden swelling up within her, Angela realizing she was about to orgasm as she allowed it to come, letting out a howl as it rocked her body, making her shudder and quake, her body becoming drenched in sweat, her hair now sopping wet from it all.

Though her orgasm faded Tachyon was still pounding away at her pussy and soon Angela felt another orgasm coming on, so the lombax just Angela just laid there, letting the pleasurable feelings rise again. Her entire body violently shook from the orgasm and then she felt the cragmite starting to shoot what she assumed was his seed deep into her pussy.  Each spurt was extremely powerful and Angela could feel every one of them slamming into her womb.  Besides her own body the cragmite’s body also started to shake as both of them had their orgasm.  The cragmite’s orgasm ended first as Angela’s orgasm continued for a little bit longer but finally finished up as well.  
   
After some time, the shaft emerged, Tachyon caressing her chest, giving her playful little nips and little bites on her neck, Angela noticing something else emerging from his body. Segmented and longer, it had been folded up inside his abdomen and was now smoothly sliding into her womb with even easier ease than his penis had, and it didn’t take long for Angela to realize what it was. For the lombax felt something entering her pussy from it, something solid and round, first one, then another, then another as her eyes widened.

“Eggs.” She murmured.

“Yes.” He remarked. “It’s one of the biggest reasons why the Lombaxes felt they had to stop my kind. We realized your species made for perfect breeding stock and could hold more eggs than any other race.” Tachyon informed her, as the cragmite pumped more and more eggs into her womb. Indeed, he was quite happy to place more and more eggs into Angela’s womb, the feeling was a blissful high for both parties, the eggs, around the size of billiard balls, carried a powerful aphrodisiac that filled the carrier and made them very interested in continuing to breed. This, combined with the seed he’d filled her with, would make her womb fully receptive to the eggs so they would take old and develop within her.

And from her happy sighs as her body shook with yet another orgasm, Angela was enjoying this too, as even more eggs were placed into her waiting womb.  As her womb became more and more full Tachyon slowly pulled out his ovipositor, her belly now swollen to a beautiful size as if she was freshly pregnant. He carefully laid down next to her, stroking her swollen belly as he looked deep into her eyes, both breathing deeply.

“So…” He asked. “You feel any better?”

Angela blushed again, looking down at her stomach. “I’m…wow. I feel great.” She admitted, giving him a big, fat kiss right on the lips. Now he was the one blushing.

“I-well…well of course you should! I mean, I’m clearly a most superior lover!” He said with a big blustering smile.

“I wonder, though.” Angela admitted, as she looked up at the ceiling, raising a nonexistent eyebrow up. “What do you think, Percival?”

“What?”

“Will our kids get your eyes, or mine?”

“Oh, I hope yours.” He admitted. “Because I had to wear glasses as a little dibbun. I looked like a gnome.”

“What d’ya mean “looked like”?” Angela wisecracked.

Percival whacked her with a pillow.


End file.
